


Screams in my head (make them stop)

by parkshan820



Series: Halex Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex is a wonderful boyfriend, Angst, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: It has been a very long time since he last had an episode like this and Hank just assumed that it was just a part of growing pains and now that he was an adult, they just stopped for good.So Hank thought nothing of it when he woke up this morning, holding his boyfriend in his arms and his head feel like a needle was poking its way around. It was easy to ignore, it wasn’t even a one on a one to ten scale, so he just simply drank a glass of water, took a Tylenol and went on his way to the beginning of his day.Hank should have known better.(AKA Hank has a severe migraine and Alex comforts him like the wonderful loving boyfriend he is.)
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Series: Halex Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Screams in my head (make them stop)

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS, I did it again! 
> 
> An idea came up and I posted it on Tumblr and realized that my readers who doesn't have Tumblr deserves to read it too! 
> 
> I really need to update my last (maybe) chapter of my fic "You Find Your Hell Is Home" but freaking midterms got in the way and it was non-stop studying and test taking so this is the first time I typed something in the past week and I feel like a junkie that just got her fixed. 
> 
> I missed writing so I'm happy I got to do it again :)

**Screams in my head (make them stop) **

His mother always told him that being smart can have it’s downsides. 

Hank didn’t know what she meant until they appeared. It started when he was young, he believe he was six years old when he had his first migraine. It would first appear like a simple headache where you take some Tylenol and it would simply go away in a few minutes. But that was not the case for him, no it was something worse. It was like there was someone else in his head, screaming and clawing it’s way out, causing complete agony. 

It has been a very long time since he last had an episode like this and Hank just assumed that it was just a part of growing pains and now that he was an adult, they just stopped for good.   
So Hank thought nothing of it when he woke up this morning, holding his boyfriend in his arms and his head feel like a needle was poking its way around. It was easy to ignore, it wasn’t even a one on a one to ten scale, so he just simply drank a glass of water, took a Tylenol and went on his way to the beginning of his day. 

Hank should have known better. 

As the hours ticked by he couldn’t help but noticed that the lights were extremely bright today and causing him to squint as he writes his notes down. By the time lunch rolled around, the needle turned into a steady beat of pain, causing from a one to at least a five on the pain scale. 

“Hank are you alright?” 

He flinches almost violently at the unexpected noise and he hisses as his hand comes up to cradle his head. He distinctly hears a tray being placed down onto a table nearby and he gives Alex a weak smile when he appears in front of him. “Bozo are you hurt? What’s wrong?” He asks worriedly, concern masking his expression and that just couldn’t do. His boyfriend looks way better with a smile. 

“Nothings wrong, just have a headache is all.” He says and Alex frowns as he looks over him. “You should take a seat, you’re extremely pale.” He says and guides the brunet over to a chair. “Alex really I’m okay.” 

“No it’s not. This looks worse then a headache babe.” He says, the pet name coming out unrealized. Hank couldn’t help but blush every time. The brunet goes to reply when his vision suddenly goes dim and he whines as he squeezes his eyes shut, his entire body flinching as if he been hit by a invisible force.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Alex whispers worriedly and Hank groaned as he grabs onto the table hard. It was slow going as Hank needed to stop just to breathe and hope his knees won’t collapse on him. He moaned in agony as he felt himself being picked up and gently held before he was laid down onto cool sheets. He sighed in relief when he slowly opened his eyes to see the room dark.

“What do you need Hank?” Alex whispered and the brunet flinched. Even a whisper sounded like someone was screaming right into his ear and his head throbbed. “I don’t know.” He gasped out as he shuttered, his stomach rolling, warning him that if he did much as of quickly moving he would be emptying his entire stomach contents onto Alex’s clean floor. 

He was worrying his boyfriend as it was, he didn’t need him to be mad at him as well. He felt like he had a lot of making up to do when all of this was over. “Cold water.” Hank rasped as he shoved his face into his pillow, his body curling up in pain. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to scratch his eyes out as an attempt to stop the growing pressure that was forming behind them.

“Here, nice and slow.” Hank sighs in relief as the cold water goes down his throat and his eyes flutter as his lover places a cool cloth onto his forehead. Alex then carefully takes his glasses off and place them onto the nightstand. “Do you think you can take a Vicodin?” The blond asks quietly and the brunet whimpers, a pale hand latching onto Alex’s wrist. “Make it stop.” He begs, and Alex nods as he quietly steps into the bathroom and grabs the orange bottle of pills. 

“Here.” He whispers, placing the pill into his mouth and helping Hank with the cold glass of water. Alex mentally sends Charles a message telling him that Hank has a migraine and that he will be unable to teach his classes today. “Is there anything else you need?” He asks and the brunet turns his head slowly to look at him with pain dazed blue eyes. “It’s still do bright.” He whispers and Alex nods. “I have an idea, I’ll be right back.” He whispers and Hank stifles a whine when the blond leaves the room. 

He wants Alex back, he doesn’t want him to go, but as quick as his lover leaves he comes back. “Here.” He whispers, slipping a sleeping mask over his eyes. Hank groans in relief as Alex runs his hand through his hair. “Has this happened before?” Alex asks and even though the brunet couldn’t see him, he knows Alex is giving him a worried look and he lets his hand flop around until Alex caught it and presses a soft kiss against his knuckles. 

“I had these migraines when I was young. Last time I had one of these I was a teenager, when I became an adult they stopped so I just thought they were growing pains.” He explains tiredly. The warm cloth gets replaced by a new cold one and Hank manages to snag onto the sleeve of Alex’s jacket. “Cuddle?” He asks and he hears him chuckle. He hears him stand and clothes hit the floor before he climbs under the covers with him. Alex takes a few moments to get settled before pulling Hank into his arms and presses a gentle kiss onto his hair. “Get some sleep bozo.” He whispers. 

Hank sighs as he basks in the warmth that Alex gives off as the painkiller starts to effect him and he relaxes, knowing his boyfriend will take care of him and he lets sleep pull him under. 

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts?
> 
> Also probably posting the (hopefully) last chapter of "You Find Your Hell Is Home" this upcoming weekend so stay tuned for that. 
> 
> Also if you want to check my tumblr, it's the same as my name. @parkshan820. 
> 
> Say hi or request a prompt, or just creep around, I don't mind either way :)


End file.
